How Hard a Raven Falls
by xxkarmaqueenxx
Summary: robinraven. other pairings undecided. In the midst of battle, jealous Tamaranians, and interruptions, Raven develops and comes to terms with her growing feelings for her leader. Follow as you see just How Hard a Raven Falls.


How Hard a Raven Falls

By: Karma queen

Disclaimer: I WANT IT NOW! I WANT IT NOW! What do I want? Oh, yeah, to own the Teen Titans! However, I know just as you do that like world peace, it isn't going to happen. So please make a girl happy and don't sue!

A/N: This is my first TT story, and I don't think it'll be that great. Please let me know, via review, how it is. I don't live for reviews like some people do, but they are appreciated and all suggestions (reasonable suggestions) are considered.

This story will be Robin/Raven, if you don't like it, don't push me on this, and don't read my story.

Flame if you like, but expect some choice words in return. And if you're too much of a coward to leave your pen name when you flame, you're a loser and everyone who reads my reviews will know.

Prologue: Meditation

How Hard a Raven Falls

Teen Titans Tower (TT Tower)

"Friend Robin? Will you pass the toes of potae?" Starfire asked at dinner. Robin sweatdropped, and the rest of the titans just looked tired and annoyed.

Robin turned to green lovestruck eyes. He sighed, "That's 'pass the potatoes,' Star."

"But I am asking YOU to pass the potatoes to ME, friend Robin." she said, confused.

The rest of the Titans sighed as one. Robin said, "Whatever Star. Here you go." He passed the potatoes and Starfire's eyes lit up in delight.

Raven's POV

"I'm going up to my room." 'Don't bother me,' didn't really need to be said. She stood up and surveyed the room from the darkness of the hall as she left. _Ugh, Beast Boy eats like a pig. But then again, he's been one before so I wouldn't doubt that some of the attributes carry over. _She snorted softly to herself at the thought of human BB with a pig's nose that popped up spontaneously. (A/N: HAHAHAHAHA ...sorry...) She had trouble controlling herself from laughing out loud, and as she feared, a black tendril of energy reached out from nowhere and cracked a bowl resting on the kitchen counter. She gasped. _I need to meditate, NOW. _She glided the rest of the way to her room, and projected herself through the door, not even bothering with the access codes. She settled herself in for a long meditation, and started chanting.

Robin's POV

Sitting at the table watching his friends eat was really hard. He had a hard time stopping himself from puking. _You'd think after a while I'd have gotten used to it, but no. _He turned his head from the disgusting site that was BB and Cyborg, only to witness Starfire pouring a whole mustard bottle into her mouth. _Lovely. Maybe I'll go see what Raven's doing, she can't get too mad at me if I at least knock. _

Raven's POV

Raven wasn't having as great a time either. She just couldn't seem to fall into her trance like she usually was. She took a deep breath and began resumed chanting. Then just as she felt herself slipping into meditation…

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

_Ok, now I'm pissed. _She levitated to the door and swiped her hand, causing the doors to quickly open. Her first impression was that someone had put a streetlight in front of her door. Then she realized it was just Robin in his red, yellow, and green uniform. She sighed.

"What?" she asked harshly.

Robin looked taken aback. She felt…..guilty? She sighed again, it was becoming a bad habit. "Sorry, what's up?"

"I, err, couldn't stand the sight of everyone else eating, so I thought I'd see what you were up to. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" He leaned to his left and peered into her dark room. He couldn't make out anything except that it was dark and big.

She sighed. "Come on in." He looked like she'd asked him to marry her; he was so surprised she was inviting him into her room, when no one was supposed to go in. _Priceless, wish I had a camera. That's one way to surprise Robin. _

Robin's POV

He walked in. _Wow, it's so…morbid. Everything's so dark. Does she even have any lights? _A light turned on and he could see everything better. _I guess that answers that question. _Now that he could see her room, he liked it. Sure, it was a bit…intimidating, but it was also very simple, and peaceful. _She sure has plenty of books. _He walked over to her bookshelf and saw an old book that seemed to put him in a trance. He started to walk towards it, enthralled, unable to control himself.

A shout of "No!" from Raven shook himself from his trance as she drew a black energy barrier in front of the hypnotic book.

Then he turned to look at her and saw her panic for a second before the emotion fleetingly disappeared from her face.

"Now you know why I don't like people in my room. There are too many dangerous things, things that no one should ever see." She said to him seriously. He nodded. _That was a close one._

"Thanks."

"No problem, just be more careful. Try to refrain from touching everything you see." It was meant to be scathing, but he'd noticed it was just to cover her slip up in emotion, so he ignored the last comment.

She glided to her bed where she hovered sitting above the sheets a few inches, staring at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I dunno know," he said.

Raven sweatdropped. She put up her hood and without another word, started to meditate.

_Wow. She looks relaxed. Hey! Maybe…_

"Hey Rae," he said suddenly. He couldn't miss the irritation beginning to pull at her nerves.

"What now?" She grumbled.

"Can you…I mean….you look really relaxed; is there any way you could teach me how to meditate? I'm sure it would help me in battle if I relax a few hours every day." He asked apprehensively, just waiting for her to blow up at him for even suggesting it.

"Sure, why not, come join me." She moved over on her bed a little so he could sit down beside her.

_Whoa, I didn't think she would actually go for it._ He walked over and joined her. They were seated on the edge facing each other. She was now sitting on the bed, instead of levitating above it.

"First thing, try to relax your body, assuming a position that's comfortable for you." She crossed her legs and laid her arms along her thighs in a typical meditative pose. He decided to follow her lead.

"Now, take a deep breath and try to clear your mind. Say it with me, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion….Zinthos…." He felt his mind clear and he fell into a trance much more comfortable than the one he experienced with the hypnotic book. Soon enough he was being shaken awake on the shoulder. "Robin…Robin." His eyes shot open. Silky purple hair was filling his vision. He smelt lavender and was beginning to fall in another trance before he came to his senses and realized it was Raven's hair he was smelling. He jumped and fell off the bed, crashing into the hard floor with a thump.

Raven showed a small smile. "Good job for your first meditation. Really, you did well." She said sincerely. He got up off the floor. She gestured to a small clock showing that three hours had passed since he'd first entered Raven's room. _Geez, the time flies when you're meditating. _

"Yes it does, but that's a good thing, it means you've done it right. How do you feel?" She'd answered. He wasn't aware that he'd voiced his thought aloud, and he blushed slightly. _I hope she doesn't notice. I haven't blushed in the longest time._

Then he realized something. "I'm completely relaxed. I don't feel stiff, or tired, just calm." _I've got to do this again sometime. _

Raven's POV

She smiled genuinely, especially after noticing his small blush. He looked cute when he blushed. _Wait where did that come from?_ _I probably should have meditated more. _She thought, not mentally addressing that she had spent most of the time watching him meditate. _But I couldn't help it. It's the most peaceful I've ever seen him. He just looked so calm, and free of troubles. _Then before she could think about it, she'd blurted out, "Feel free to come and join me for meditation whenever you feel like it. It's nice to meditate with someone else for once."

He looked surprised for the second time that day, but pleased. "Um…Sure, I'd love to. But can we try meditating on the roof next time, I always like it up there."

"Yeah, me too. Just tell me when." He smiled. The moment was ruined when both of their communicators (and Raven's broach) started beeping and flashing red.

"Trouble," he said, transforming into the serious leader again, leaving the tender side of his persona. She sighed inwardly. _Man, I've got to stop doing that!_ They walked out of her room to the living room to meet up with the others. She put her hood up, even though she didn't feel the need to. It was already nearing pitch black outside, and she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


End file.
